


Moments

by Dantaliann



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mild Smut, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantaliann/pseuds/Dantaliann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian might not be the most flawless person, he's never been, but he had his moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

Dorian has always had it good. 

His family was wealthy, and he almost always got what he wanted.

He didn't have many problems when it came to his relationship with his parents. He knew around them, he was safe. He was going to be fine. 

Until he learned more about himself. 

He had plans, but his dad has a path set for him. It wasn't what he wanted.

He was homosexual. He did not want a wife. 

Once his father learned, he set out to make sure his son would follow his plans. Who he wanted him to be. 

Dorian learned, the hard way. 

His father would not win. He would make his life his own. 

This ultimately led him to the Inquisition. 

The claimed Herald of Andraste first impression was that they weren't a fan of his narcissism, and the charming personality he tried to give off. 

Dorian knew his flaws. He knew he wasn't perfect. But he did know that he had his moments. 

\--

The Iron Bull intrigued Dorian to no end. 

He played off that he had no interest in the Qunari, but it was a lie. 

Another flaw of his.

Needless to say, Bull was surprised when Dorian finally admitted his affection.

Dorian could tell Bull's hesitance, believing it would be better if they weren't together.

But he could tell that Bull wanted him, that he was also caught up in a lie. 

It would work out.

He loved freaks, anyways.

\--

Their first time getting at it together was fabulous. 

Dorian was a bit weary, with the memories of home, and the baggage he carried. 

But Bull knew Dorian. He wanted it.

And he did. He forgot about his problems, all for Bull. 

He might never be the perfect one, but boy did he make Bull come. 

He knew he couldn't get the Tevinter out of his mind, after this. He was locked in.

On good days, he was charming as fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it that obvious I love Tove Lo?


End file.
